1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kits that enable one type of vehicle into another vehicle and more particularly, to kits used to easily convert an ATV into a low profile, car-like vehicle, and then allows the car-like vehicle to easily reconfigured into an ATV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Four wheel all-terrain vehicle (referred to hereinafter as an ‘ATV’) are vehicles used in rugged terrain, such as dirt back roads and trails. Because drivers sit upright, the center of gravity of the ATV and rider is relatively high similar to a motorcycle. Because ATV's are driven at high speeds and over rough terrain and obstacles, they often spill or rollover injuring the driver. Possessing adequate strength, learning how to lean into corners, and how to simultaneously steer, control the throttle, the brakes and gears are all important skills that must be perfected to prevent spills or rollovers. Unfortunately, young or inexperienced drivers do not have these skills and therefore, are more likely to spill or rollover. A lower profile car-like vehicle that has the same handlebars, throttle control, brakes, gears, engine, transmission and throttle and brakes components used on an ATV that includes a roll cage that young or inexperienced drivers may use to master the driving skills used with an ATV, would be highly desirable.
Many ATV owners enjoy riding their ATV's not only on back roads and on trails but also on sand dunes and beaches. Because beaches have less obstacles, drivers often drive at higher speeds. Unfortunately, sand on a beach is much softer than a trail, which cause spills or rollover. Many ATV owners forgo riding their ATV's on sand dunes or on beaches. Some ATV owners elect to purchase a separate vehicle specially made for use on sand, such as a dune buggy. The purchase of two separate vehicles is expensive and prohibited for some users.
What is needed is a conversion kit that allows an owner of an ATV to easily convert the ATV into a low profile car-like vehicle similar to a dune buggy that uses the ATV's handlebars, main body, engine, transmission, wheels, and throttle, gear, and brake controls and can also be easily converted from the low profile car-like vehicle back to the ATV.
It is an object of the present invention provides a conversion kit that permits conversion of an ATV into a lightweight, low profile four wheel dune buggy. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a conversion kit that uses the ATV's front suspension, main body, engine, transmission, handlebars, foot controls and hand controls so young drivers become familiar with then learn how to safely operate the vehicle. It is another object of the present invention to protect the driver in a protective cage and roll bar.